


A Shoulder To Lie On

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Febuwhump Day 6. Set after Httyd 2. Catching Hiccup still awake late at night, Snotlout attempts to stay up with him. He fails very quickly.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	A Shoulder To Lie On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Febuwhump prompt: "Insomnia"
> 
> At first I had a completely different fic in mind for this one, but it ended up being more suitable for the future prompt "sleep deprivation", so I went with this one instead.  
> Always enjoy writing a moment between Hiccup and Snotlout
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Hiccup is pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice and he takes his gaze off the fire he's built to face Snotlout. He has come down into the training with him, Hookfang nowhere to be found. The Nightmare must be asleep.

The smoke coming from the ring must've drawn his attention and caused him to wonder who would be making a fire in here at this hour.

"I could ask you the same question." Hiccup retorts with a smile.

Snotlout's face is a little bit flushed, probably from drinking in the Great Hall, but he doesn't seem to be as drunk as Hiccup would expect him to be.

It's well into the night and Berk has had a little bit of a celebration with Snoggletog having arrived. Some people and dragons are probably still celebrating in the hall, but Hiccup had left quite early on.

He's still wearing his ceremonial cloak, designed to look just like his late-father's and meant only for occasions such as this. Snotlout figures he must've been sitting here since he left.

"Did you go home at some point? Couldn't sleep?" Knowing this, Snotlout wonders. So maybe he isn't drunk and rather tipsy instead.

"Eh," Hiccup makes a noise as he shrugs, one that doesn't quite deny not confirm it.

The truth is, he did go home and he did go to bed, but just as Snotlout suspected, he couldn't sleep. And not wanting to wake Toothless up with his tossing and turning, he got back up, dressed, grabbed his cloak, and left to come sit in the former Dragon Academy.

Though, he normally doesn't wear a cloak as it just isn't practical for flight, which is why it's purely for ceremonial reasons only, he's still brought it with him. Not just for warmth, but also because this is his first Snoggletog without his dad and he feels quite sad as a result.

Having it around him, considering the reason why it was designed so similar to his father's, helps Hiccup feel as if Stoick is still right here with him.

Snotlout notices that Hiccup doesn't want to talk about it, so he settles for sitting down on the ground next to him. It's cold on his butt, but this close by the fire, he doesn't mind as much.

He could always be warmer, though.

"Stop hoarding your cloak, you ass." He demands and pulls on it to wrap it around himself. Whatever he's had to drink, it's not keeping him as warm as he would like to be and neither is the fire.

Or is it, perhaps, an excuse?

Because wrapping the cloak around himself means Snotlout needs to sit real close to his chief. A little tipsy and trusting the other not to tell, he doesn't mind so much. Besides, there is no one here but them, not even Hookfang and Toothless are here.

Hiccup looks at his friend with a raised eyebrow, knowing it's meant more like a taunt than a real insult.

"You know, if you're cold, you could just go home, maybe go to bed." Hiccup suggests to him, gaze shifting back to the campfire.

"Pff, why would I do that?" Snotlout asks. He's already sitting and warm, why would he get up now?

Hiccup huffs, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't know, I guess you got a point." He says and lets the matter go. If Snotlout wants to stay here with him, then he won't stop him. Hiccup does enjoy the company in his dreary mood, even if it's quiet.

"So, Snot, did you enjoy the party?" To make some conversation, he asks for Snotlout's opinion as it was the first Snoggletog he ever organized. It would be nice to know if he did well enough.

The answer he gets is a hum and Hiccup looks over again to find Snotlout's eyes closed, his head drooping. Tipsy, tired, now comfortably warm, he's probably falling asleep.

"Snotlout, I told you to go to bed, didn't I?" Hiccup asks and gets another wordless hum for a reply.

Snotlout hears Hiccup speak, but he's too far away to hear what he is saying and gives a rather meaningless answer.

Still, Hiccup can't help but smile.

Grabbing Snotlout, Hiccup pulls him even closer and Snot's head comes to lay on his shoulder as he dozes further off. He's isn't planning on staying here all night, Toothless is bound to notice he's missing and he'll end up getting cold at some point.

But he can stay here and let Snotlout sleep for at least a little while, even though he can't tonight.


End file.
